


Passenger Seat

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Invisible Man (TV 2000), The Professionals, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"life's so sweet right here in the <br/> passenger seat<br/> Ooo yeah life's so sweet<br/> When I look to my left, see his <br/> suntanned hands<br/> His muddy river hair and his <br/> thousand-acre plans<br/> I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can<br/> Ain't life sweet in the passenger seat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at Media West 2005 taking 1st place Multi-fandom slash

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWBtr8DZ354

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
